User talk:SSDGFCTCT9/Archive10
21:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: S2TW is pretty fun, but it lags too much for me. YuriKaslov 23:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe that's the problem; it's going too fast. YuriKaslov 23:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If the game has too many things running at once or they're running at a high rate, then it slows down the computer. It never heppened on ETW or NTW, so I'm not sure what's going on. YuriKaslov 20:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I NEED YOUR PSN :OOOOOO NAOZ Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 22:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) 因为我们不是朋友呢。现在要把它送给咩 大黄蜂总理09 '''| 这是布拉沃爸爸九，结束了 10:27, 四月 10, 2011（协调世界时) BF1942 Images You're latest uploads are really great! Keep them coming... - 13:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) This is how I dance. YuriKaslov 21:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yuri Gagarin Isn't it the 50th anniversary of Yuri's spaceflight? Is that why he's your current avatar? YuriKaslov 23:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Surely you mean technological innovation. YuriKaslov 23:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Heh, that only happens to me when I've had one too many. YuriKaslov 23:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Locking comments on blogs Just edit the blog, unchecking the 'comments' box at the top - 13:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Locking comments on blogs #Edit #Click on the 'Enable commenting' tickbox on the top right of the editor #Publish! And by the way, is that the first astronaut to go into space? That Russian guy, what was his name? Yuri? I'm a total idiot, didn't see that Bond and YuriKaslov both left messages about everything I said Added by... In agree that its a bit useless and verging on disruptive. I'm sure I saw something about how to remove it once, but I cant remember off the top of my head. I'll have a look and get back to you tomorrow - 22:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, SSD I didn't mean to allow that to get dragged out that long. I apologize. YuriKaslov 00:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I will try and ignore him next time. YuriKaslov 00:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: "Added by..." Image attribution has been disabled. Keep up the great work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :The change is immediate, but you'll need to clear your browser cache by pressing Ctrl+F5. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 01:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, deleting/clearing the history should work. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Question Why did you disable commenting on my blog? User: Conqueror of all Zombies Yeah, I saw that. Thanks for telling me. User: Conqueror of all Zombies Not sure this is Okay with the rules The whole reason we had that fight is that he told a newcomer anon to GTFO for not knowing what DAO is. fror that he should have been blocked and he kept harrasing me for something that he does also, i seriously hope you read the argument. LittleNemo 19:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) SSD, you are more intelligent than that. Nemo was the one harassing ME, not the other way around. The reason we had the fight was because he kept slandering me. Not because of an incident which occurred like a week ago. And if it is -- that's just like TMOI harassing Price25 for something which had occurred (at that time) a month beforehand. YuriKaslov 19:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Guys, I don't care. I don't care who started it, I don't care what it was about, I don't care who was harassing who. I just don,t give a damn. I take note that Yuri had the decency to apologize, and did not incite further tension. Nemo, on the other hand, is persisting in his belligerency, and is currently wasting my time with this. Hence, everyone be quiet, look the other way, put this behind you and get on with your lives. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) 1. Yes i did harass you but you did it even more and said i was the one only doing it. 2. I was especting you to say that actually, Creating a memorial for japan is not okay but saying gtfo to newcomers is okay. iv´e seen you and Yuri often be friends and i see that you would not block such a heartly friend but strangers that would be causing trouble to a guy, i know block should not be given but strikes and warnings should on the other hand and there is always time make a post on battlefield wiki all the pages for the info about the game are pretty much done so its couple of little tweaks and only blogs now on the most time. --LittleNemo 20:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nemo, it is true that I am biased to be in favour of Yuri, as he is indeed a friend, but the fact is that he formally apologized for contributing to the trouble and that he did not seek further arguments with you. If you had done the same, it would have been nice, and I would have gallantly accepted your apology. But you did not. As I said earlier, I do not care what the the argument was about, and I only wish to end it, and at this point, you're making that difficult. So please, I'm asking you nicely, let it go. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Fine i don´t remember seeing an apology though but i´ll accept it, but if i hear 1 more time someone make fun of my grammar you know whats going to happen.--LittleNemo 00:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I can't control that, but you're improving, so if somebody does, well then they really are just being an ass, and you can report it to me, as I do agree that people are being quite abusive about that. Let's leave it at that. Thanks. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) 日本語 あなたは　日本語を　はしますか？　わたしは　日本語を　はにします。そして、ドイツを　はなします。わたしは　WW2が　だいすきですよ！　--Sp3ctr3''NOU!] 03:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :hahahahaha. I said "You speak Japanese? I speak Japanese. Also, I speak German. I love World War Two." --Sp3ctr3''NOU!] 15:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm taking a Japanese class. Also, I only know a tiny bit of German. --Sp3ctr3''NOU!] 17:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I LOVE World War Two. It's just a very interesting society and language overall. --Sp3ctr3''NOU!] 18:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, I wish though. I might go in two years, after I go to Germany again. --Sp3ctr3''NOU!] 18:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- i wasn't just talking about battlefield 3 i was talking about the whole console butthead4 Colored names So i talked to this with Callofduty4 on the Call of duty wiki and he said only admins can have it but how come yuri had it one time? Death to the false emperor! 19:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Than explain these colored names shananigans. --Death to the false emperor! 19:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So kinda like the call of duty rules.... also your talk page is getting VERY long don´t you think you should reset it? --Death to the false emperor! 19:42, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks for the info. --Death to the false emperor! 20:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I am not good enough at analyzing pages for that sort of stuff. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 20:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) IRL Pics and Information I was wondering why we have them, they kinda look awkward and out of place, and don't really fit with the rest of the article. I was just wondering why you have them in the first place. --Sp3ctr3''NOU!] 17:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) WW2 Picture Are those germans hiding behind trenches in ww2 as your picture? Death to the false emperor! 18:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Looks more WWI to me. If I'm right, they're using Maxim MGs and gas-masks, which were replaced before WWII. YuriKaslov 18:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I don´t see any Gas masks and those look like Wehrmacht uniforms. --Death to the false emperor! 18:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you go here, you can see it better. They are still part of the German Armed Forces, probably 1917 or 1918. YuriKaslov 18:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i can see them much clearly now and they have gas masks but still bit confused --Death to the false emperor! 18:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Must have been very late WWI since hes holding a Stielhandgranate? --Death to the false emperor! 18:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Stielhandgranaten had been around for quite a while, even during WWI. YuriKaslov 18:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's WWI: the Battle of Verdun in 1916. One is readying a Stielhandgranate and the other is mounting an MG08. They both have gas masks. Badass picture. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll say. YuriKaslov 18:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) training pages Should I make an article on all the different training available in BFP4F? YuriKaslov 18:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You got my vote on it. --Death to the false emperor! 18:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :JSYK a lot of them are going to be one or two-liners. YuriKaslov 19:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::That,s ok, I'll contemplate them later. Maybe we'll merge them all into one article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I finished the equipment expertise section. I might get on later and finish it off. YuriKaslov 19:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just to chime in, it might be better to have the combat expertises and the equipment expertises on the training page in a chart, as well as their separate pages. It would essentially be set up just like the Specializations page, with each being linked to their own article. Since I have one of every class in P4F, I could go about adding the stats to them for each level when I can. 00:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I already made a Training page, but I don't think I could word it in a way that sounds good. YuriKaslov 00:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess I didn't explain myself very well... What I mean, Yuri, is to take the Training page and have a new heading titled "Combat Expertises" and then a sub-heading labeled "First tier" and list each option in a table, starting with class-specific and then move to non class-specific. :::Then move to "Second Tier" in another sub-heading and do the same thing, while listing prereq's (if any), in a second table. And then leave room for the third tier for when that comes out, maybe putting a note that it is planned to be released in a future update. :::The next heading would be "Equipment Expertises" (the two can be in any order of course), and you could do the same setup for that as combat. :::I'd show you what I mean by doing it on the page, but I'm supposed to be busy with school work ATM. 01:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. I'd help out, but I'm really bad at P4F (I can't use a keyboard for shit), and it doesn't help that it lags a lot. So I'll get some images, but that's about it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Join the club, SSD. Thats what we get for being console gamers. I've played a decent amount and I'm getting mores used to the controls (except for flying planes and helos - those things are nearly impossible to fly!), but to be OT, I'll do the table thing. 14:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I mean, I got the hang of BF1942 and BFV pretty well, but P4F was way different. I'm seriously unable to play it >< I wish I could have a controller, dammit. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm literally unable to play it. Got a beta code for the closed beta, was unable to install it, tried now it's been released worldwide, STILL unable to install it. :-( - 16:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Any thing I say will most likely not have good reasoning and I would prefer to not make myself look stupid in front of the admins. I may help with other stuff than blogging, but I'm not up to this exact job. Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 20:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Why the hell are we formatting like this? Also check above for my other message if you did not already. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 20:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ITS OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congratulationz with your 9000 edit mark :) got 1000 more to go to reach 10000 hehe Death to the false emperor! 21:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Photos What game is that picture you recently added from? And also I just noticed my chinook airlift photo on your gallery, glad to see somebody appreciates my photography XD Mods FTW :) Total War is a good strategy game right? I was thinking of getting Total War: Shogun 2 for my friend as a birthday gift. (He's into Japanese stuff) Man now I wanna get Total War for myself too XD 4000 soldiers on the battlefield..that's really awesome! Mods are just plain awesome in any game, it's a pity that the Frostbite Engine is hard to mod. Battlefield 2 Mods like Ailled Intent Xtended and Project Reality were really great mods. I'll try uploading pictures of the Khe Sanh combat base or the Saigon US Base for Siege of Khe Sahn and Saigon - 1968. But I kinda like the 'official' ones. Even though they are wayyyyyyyyy too small I think the Sega copyright is probably right, although I'll check anyway. I just wasn't sure it needed it's own template - 15:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) SUP DAWG I herd you liek templates, so I put a template in a template so you can categorize training options while you categorize training options! '''Translation: I discovered that you can put a weapon list template in another one so I came up with an idea to make a template that has combat expertises and equipment expertises in two "groups", but with templates in their "list" area that have each kit listed out with the options they can have. Once I make it, i'll test it out here. Let me know what you think. 00:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Done, feel free to check it out. 01:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I thought it seemed like a good idea. I may play around with it to see if I can get it to only open the main template instead of the inner ones as well. 04:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) PSN WTF is up with PSN today? I haven't been able to get on in the last 3 hours... YuriKaslov 15:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I've been having trouble with PSN like that for the last few MONTHS. This isn't quite the same as the random disconnects, it happens right as I try signing in. And as for an update, I recall getting one like a week or two ago... why? YuriKaslov 15:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well whenever I do manage to sign in, it usually stays signed in for a while... the problem is getting it to sign in, in the first place. It worked well up until a couple months ago, maybe October at worst... YuriKaslov 15:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It's incredibly annoying. I was really looking forward to playing some BC2. Guess I'll just have to go back to persecuting the Uruks. YuriKaslov 16:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) http://uk.playstation.com/home/news/articles/detail/item369506/Update-on-PSN-service-outages/. YuriKaslov 19:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Movits! IKR? They have such an interesting style, and their lead vocalist is incredibly talented. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've had Appelknyckarjazz on my iPod (or rather, iTunes) since they first appeared on the Colbert Report in... I think mid-'09. I think they released another album earlier this year, but I haven't had a chance to listen to it yet. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. It's definitely worth the 1.99 USD per song. (which is like 2.50 in Canadian dollars, right?) Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, wow. :::Fucking recession! Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well at least the US dollar is still more weighty than the Mexican Peso! Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::LOL. Well the Mexicans can take pride in the fact that their peso is worth a helluva lot more than the Nigerian ruppee, right? Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well if they go to Zimbabwe, they can say that they're rich! How isn't that something to be proud of? Yuri(Leave a message!) 20:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Says you. Yuri(Leave a message!) 20:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Easter Why yes, we do get both of those days off. As a matter of fact, I'm fairly certain that almost all western nations get Easter monday and Good Friday off. Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) lol I think everybody knew at this point... Yuri(Leave a message!) 16:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, we in the states celebrate Easter on Sunday (tomorrow), not monday. Yuri(Leave a message!) 20:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, same here. Yuri(Leave a message!) 22:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) FYI I removed it because the game has been out for about 2 years now. How is it still a spoiler? User: Conqueror of all Zombies So I guess it's ok if I remove it? User: Conqueror of all Zombies MoH tenth anniversary set You should get it. It comes with MoH:AA, it's two expansions, MoH:PA, and MoH:A, all for 19.99 USD at Best Buy (or like 18.99 at whatever the Canadian version is called... I'm not good with monetary translations). Allied Assault is very low strain, and even my shitty desktop can run it. It's very challenging, even by modern standards. Plus, the campaigns are LOOONG. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) lol Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :You definitely improved the page, and for the better. Nice work. Yuri(Leave a message!) 03:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:"only" or "only named" Well there was the female "Greetings Commander" for Battlefield 2 that said stuff everytime the commander called in uavs, artillery, etc. Don't know if that counts though. uh Didn't Bondpedia say that we weren't supposed to inter-language link on the mainspace? Yuri(Leave a message!) 18:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Destruction 3.0 page I was wondering, would we make a new page for D3.0, or implement it into Destruction 2.0 and rename the page? On another note, which platform would you be planning on getting BF3 for? - 18:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ohhhh, can I do it?? Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::...now? With your permission, obviously... Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Course ya can do that! The page will be needing a serious revamp. I probably suggest using a similar format to the Frostbite Engine page, as that is quite similar to this. - 19:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I created a re-direct page named Destruction 3.0, to avoid that page being created at a later date. - 19:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Good! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I changed the redirects to go to the specific sections. So Destruction 1.0 goes to the 1.0 section, and so on. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) re: Well... you know... sometiiimes.... nah, jk, you're good admins. Yuri(Leave a message!) 22:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yaybag! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ew. TMI, man, TMI. Yuri(Leave a message!) 22:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::K, no u >:| SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hard to believe I forgot to mention this... ...but a tornado touched down in my fucking backyard earlier... Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Done sir. LITE992 03:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'll take a look. But there are so bloody many of those in BFH it'd be a pretty long page. - 08:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) BFH Bronce Article ? Hey man afther some edits i may suggest that this article may get an bronce silder reward, i dunno what you think? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes) Reh: undr whate? Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 16:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *Smiling Sun *Xbox Live Logo Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 22:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Small I was told it's a known problem that's on the list to be fixed soon. In the meantime, you can use this: text JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) U.S. First Armored should there be an article on them? Because we have an article on the 222nd Army Battalion. Yuri(Leave a message!) 18:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, Task Force Kodiak are the ones. Yuri(Leave a message!) 22:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Cheers to you my friend You are quickly approaching 10,000 edits...I'll hit 2,000 eventually. haha CruzDude {Talk} { } 19:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'm on break at school now so I actually have some time to edit here :D CruzDude {Talk} { } 21:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) One-two tactic ...isn't noteworthy. Tactics, no matter how they are worded, are the product of a person's mind, and are therefore invariably subjective. Have its own page? Sure. Mention on other articles? Hell no. Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Because a wiki is an encyclopedia -- not a self-help guide. Yuri(Leave a message!) 14:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Not to the K98 or the Nambu... or any other specific weapon. Try pistols in general. Yuri(Leave a message!) 22:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) BBP09's message Ihr willkommen, lieber Herr und Verwalter des Schlachtfeldes Wiki. HummelPrimzahl09 | Dies ist bravo Papa neun, über. 00:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's funny. I can speak ANY language. I'm not the best, but I can speak it. I may sometimes get it confused with another language, such as confusing Belarusian for Russian. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 12:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hallo 有, I 오전 praat í много diverse en مرة واحدة. Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 12:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of this? It's my first video with a video-editing software (Windows Live Movie Maker), and I was wondering how you thought it came out... and if it's neat enough to add to the Type-56/SKS page. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude... ...you basically completely reversed everything I'd done to the Type 56 page... the page is about the Type 56, not the Soviet original, and you added an ass-load of subjective stuff. Not to mention, Russia =/= Soviet Union... and you made the grammar worse! Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) What? Type 56 page all fine and all? What are you talking about... Death to the false emperor! 21:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Who asked you? Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Jón. Death to the false emperor! 21:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: The pics're made in .JPG, and I can't change what file format they're made in. At least, not with WeGame. And manual conversion of filetype doesn't work. Yuri(Leave a message!) 22:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :The images technically belong to EA.... Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Maxwell images Don't worry about it. I'll get to work actually licensing them tomorrow. It'll be more entertaining than the royal wedding anyway... - 22:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks... - 12:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you like horror-survival games? If so, you should try this game, set in WWI. Just be sure to download the Unity 3D web player. Yuri(Leave a message!) 04:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) About PF4 Pictures I get my play4free icons from gamefiles but since they are orginal white i just reverse the colour to black so its easyer to see. I added an youtube video about all vietnam infantry weapon sounds of the BC2 Vietnam page, make sure that its ok or fit the page. }}